danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Komaru Naegi/Image Gallery
|-| Design= =Design Documents= Design Sketches and Artwork Danganronpa Another Episode Design Profile Komaru Naegi.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' design profile Danganronpa Another Episode Design Profile Komaru Naegi with Megaphone Hacking Gun.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' Megaphone Hacking Gun design reference Danganronpa Another Episode Animated Cut-Scenes Design Profile Komaru Naegi.jpg|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' animated cut-scenes design profile Danganronpa Another Episode Art Book Scan Komaru Naegi Profile.jpg|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' character profile overview Danganronpa Another Episode CG Designs Komaru Naegi (1).png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' CG design Danganronpa Another Episode CG Designs Komaru Naegi (2).png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' CG design Danganronpa 3 - Character Profiles - Komaru Naegi (Profile).png|''Danganronpa 3'' Future Arc design profile''Danganronpa 3'' limited edition release booklet Danganronpa 3 - Character Profiles - Komaru Naegi (Sketches).png|''Danganronpa 3'' Future Arc design sketches Early Designs and Concept Art Danganronpa 1 Makoto Naegi Concept Art Makoto and Komaru walking.png|''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' concept art of Komaru and Makoto walking''Danganronpa Visual Fanbook'' (Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc art book) Danganronpa Another Episode Komaru Naegi Beta Design (1).png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' early design sketches Danganronpa Another Episode Komaru Naegi Beta Design (3).png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' early design sketches Danganronpa Another Episode Komaru Naegi Beta Design (4).png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' early design sketches Danganronpa Another Episode Komaru Naegi Beta Design (5).png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' early design sketches Danganronpa Another Episode Komaru Naegi Beta Design (6).png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' early design sketches Danganronpa Another Episode Komaru Naegi Beta Design (7).png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' early design sketches Danganronpa Another Episode Komaru Naegi Beta Design (8).png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' early design sketches Danganronpa Another Episode Height Chart (2).png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' height chart Danganronpa Another Episode Art Book Scan Komaru Naegi Looking & Fashion.jpg|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' design profile and key characteristics Danganronpa AE Komaru Naegi Concept Art.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' concept art Danganronpa AE - Lerche Twitter Sketches - Deformed Komaru Naegi.jpg|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' sketch of deformed Komaru'Lerche:' Deformed Komaru sketch Danganronpa AE - Lerche Twitter Sketches - Komaru Toko and Jack.jpg|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' sketch of Komaru, Toko, and Jack'Lerche:' Komaru Toko and Jack sketch Danganronpa AE - Lerche Twitter Sketches - Komaru Naegi.jpg|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' sketch of Komaru'Lerche:' Komaru sketch Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc - Design Sketch Cels (1).jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' Future Arc design sketch cel'mandarake.co.jp:' ダンガンロンパ3 -The End of 希望ヶ峰学園-　設定 Danganronpa 3 - Lerche Twitter Sketches - Future Arc Group 1.jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' sketch of the Future Arc cast'Lerche:' Danganronpa 3: Future Arc group sketch During development, the concept art below of "Naegi's Sister" (苗木 妹) was adapted for the finalized design of Hit List Target Kanon Nakajima. Danganronpa Another Episode Komaru Naegi Beta Design (2).png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' early design sketches Danganronpa AE Komaru Naegi and Haiji Towa Concept Art.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' Concept art featuring this design of Komaru alongside Haiji Towa |-| DR1= =''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc= Chapter 1 Danganronpa 1 CG - The Naegi family in Makoto's motive video.png|Komaru with her parents in her brother Makoto's motive video |-| DRAE= Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Prologue Komaru is sleepy.png|Komaru waking up. Komaru praying.png|Komaru praying before eating breakfast. Komaru in her house ready to escape.jpg|Komaru looking out her apartment window. bandicam 2014-09-12 21-00-46-163.jpg|Komaru sitting and reading a fashion magazine with Junko Enoshima on the cover. Komaru almost clawed by Monokuma.jpg|Komaru almost getting stabbed by a Monokuma unit. Screen Shot 2014-09-25 at 1.55.13 PM.png|Komaru scared after almost being stabbed by a Monokuma unit. Screenshot 3.jpg|Komaru being chased by a Monokuma unit. Komaru first meeting Byakuya.png|Komaru meeting Byakuya Togami. bandicam 2014-09-12 20-58-33-824.jpg|Komaru shocked by the Shinji and Byakuya's appearances. Komaru wiping away her tears.png|Komaru trying to wipe away her tears. Komaru trying to warn a waitress.png|Komaru trying to warn a waitress. bandicam 2014-09-12 20-59-39-275.jpg|Komaru horrified by all the dead bodies. Komaru Naegi trying to escape the helicopter.png|Komaru attempting to escape her execution. Komaru Naegi noticing the Monokuma in the cockpit.png|Komaru watching the Monokuma unit in the cockpit. Monokuma breaking the wheel as Komaru screams.jpg|A Monokuma Unit breaking off the helicopter controls while Komaru screams. Komaru Naegi holding on to the crashing Helicopter.png|Komaru screaming as the helicopter crashes to the ground. Komaru Naegi surviving the helicopter crash 1.png|Komaru crawling away from the crashed helicopter (1). Komaru Naegi surviving the helicopter crash 2.png|Komaru crawling away from the crashed helicopter (2). A wild Monokuma appeard.png|Komaru encounters a Monokuma unit. surrounded by Monokumas.jpg|Komaru surrounded by the Monokuma units. bandicam 2014-09-12 21-00-10-918.jpg|Komaru passed out in the middle of a hoard of Monokumas. Komaru with a mono bracelet.png|Komaru after having the Tracking Bracelet snapped on her. bandicam 2014-09-12 21-00-40-654.jpg|Komaru after getting pushed down a vent by the Warriors of Hope. Komaru parachute.png|Komaru falling out from Warriors of Hope's airship. Chapter 1 Komaru hiding under her parachute.png|Komaru after falling out of the Warriors of Hope's Secret Base. bandicam 2014-09-12 20-58-48-284.jpg|Komaru first meeting Genocide Jack. Komaru meeting Genocide Syo.png|Komaru getting questioned by Genocide Jack. Aware Jack.png|Observing the hospital's rooftop. Escaping Towa Bridge.png|Komaru, Yuta Asahina, and Toko escaping from the collapsing Towa Bridge. Toko and Komaru witness Yuta.jpg|Komaru and Toko witness Yuta's attempted escape. Komarui cheering Yuta on.png|Komaru cheering Yuta on. bandicam 2014-09-12 21-00-48-433.jpg|Komaru shocked as she witnesses Yuta's death. Masaru's victims.jpg|Masaru showing his Demon's Hunting "prey." Komaru holding her megaphone.png|Komaru preparing herself to fight Masaru Daimon. Chapter 2 Komaru Toko and Taichi after busting the door open'.png|Taichi Fujisaki after opening the door for Toko and Komaru. bandicam 2014-09-12 20-59-24-073.jpg|Komaru using her megaphone as a flashlight in the Subway Tunnel. Tumblr inline ncxpoa2TR71sjk9wh.jpg|Escaping from the collapsing subway station. Meeting Jataro.png|Komaru and Toko seeing Jataro Kemuri's diorama. bandicam 2014-09-12 20-59-49-255.jpg|Komaru trying to communicate with Future Foundation. Chapter 3 Komaru and Touko sharing a bed.png|Komaru and Toko sleeping together. tumblr inline ne0ntlg0Wp1sjk9wh.jpg|Komaru after being attacked by Kotoko Utsugi. Nagisa helping Komaru.png|Komaru watching Nagisa Shingetsu take off her tracking bracelet. Chapter 4 Komaru at Syo's sccisors.png|Komaru talking with Genocide Jack as she is about to get stabbed. Riding motorcycle.png|Komaru, Toko, and Haiji riding a motorcycle to Towa Group's secret factory. Komaru and Toko on the elevator.png|Komaru and Toko after Haiji activates the secret elevator. Trump card.png|Komaru and Toko surprised after Haiji showed them his "trump card." Chapter 5 Inside Big Bang Monokuma.jpg|Komaru and Toko inside the Big Bang Monokuma after Haiji activated it. Tokuichi spirit.png|Tokuichi Towa's spirit about to possess Komaru. komaru in despair.png|Komaru still in disbelief about her parents' fate. Toko slaps Komaru.png|Toko slapped Komaru to bring her back to reality. Final battle against BB Monokuma.jpg|Final battle against Big Bang Monokuma. Komaru and Toko looking at eachother.png|Komaru and Toko pondering. Komaru determined.png|Komaru determined to fight Big Bang Monokuma. Hope Bullet.jpg|Komaru and Toko fire the Hope Bullet to finish off Big Bang Monokuma. Hope lives on.jpg|"Hope lives on!" Komaru amd Toko.jpg|Komaru and Toko after defeating the Big Bang Monokuma. Special Menu komaru shooting Monokuma.png|Komaru on the Truth Bullet menu with a Monokuma unit. Congratulations DRAE.jpg|Congratulations screen. KomaruPoster.JPG|Komaru on the video game poster in ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Other Content Danganronpa Another Episode - Profile - Komaru Naegi.png|Menu Profile Hit List Komaru Naegi (EN).png|Hit List Entry (English) Hit List Komaru Naegi (JP).png|Hit List Entry (Japanese) |-| Other Games= =In Other Games= ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Chapter 6 Danganronpa V3 CG - Previous Killing Games Flashbacks (11).png|Previous Killing Games Flashback Danganronpa V3 CG - Previous Killing Games Flashbacks (13).png|Previous Killing Games Flashback Appearances in Game Collaborations Below is artwork of Komaru as she appeared in various game collaborations. Chain Chronicle x Danganronpa Another Episode - Komaru Naegi Sprite.png|''Chain Chronicle Model Chain Chronicle x Danganronpa Another Episode - Komaru Naegi Card.png|''Chain Chronicle'' Card |-| DRtA= =''Danganronpa: The Animation= Episode 01 Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma's Motive DVD (07).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma's Motive DVD (09).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma's Motive DVD (10).png |-| DR3= Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc Episode 06 Komaru forcing Toko to take a bath.jpeg|Komaru forcing Toko to take a bath. Episode 07 Naegi Family 2.jpeg|Komaru with her family. Ball Monokuma cutted.jpg|Komaru and Jack ran to Monaca's hideout fast. Genocider Jack and Komaru.png|Komaru with Genocide Jack fighting the Monokuma units. Lol Komaru in Maruko-chan style.jpg|Komaru in Toko's fantasy, Chibi Maruko-chan style. Monaka's private room.jpg|Komaru and Jack arrived at Monaca Towa's private room. Komaru Fukawa hug.jpg|Komaru glad that Toko was unharmed. Komaru contacted Naegi.jpg|Komaru greeting her big brother through Miaya Gekkogahara. Komaru contacting Naegi via Gekogahara.png|Komaru telling Makoto about Monaca's prophecy. Episode 12 Fukawa and Komaru brainwashed.png|Toko and Komaru being brainwashed by Ryota Mitarai's Hope Video. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Hope Arc Komaru offering drink.JPG|Komaru offering drink to Toko. Three girls working hard.JPG|Komaru offering Aoi Asahina a drink. |-| Books= =Manga Volume Covers= Manga Cover - Triple Bullet Danganronpa Tsubamemaru Watarizora Collection (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of ''Triple Bullet (Japanese) Manga Cover - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 1 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover for Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology (Volume 1; Japanese) Manga Cover - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 2 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover for Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode (manga) Volume 1 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover for Danganronpa Another Episode manga adaption (Volume 1; Japanese) Manga Cover - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode (manga) Volume 2 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover for Danganronpa Another Episode manga adaption (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode (manga) Volume 3 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover for Danganronpa Another Episode manga adaption (Volume 3; Japanese) Manga Cover - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode - Genocider Mode Volume 1 (Front) (Japanese).png|Front cover for Danganronpa Another Episode Genocider Mode (Volume 1; Japanese) =Manga Illustrations= Manga Illustration - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology (1).png|Illustration'Scan Credit:' [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/152269367262/special-illustrations-from-danganronpa-another @manlyronpa on Tumblr] (Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 1 Illustration) (Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology) Manga Illustration - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology (2).png|Illustration (Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology) Manga Illustration - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 2 (1).png|Illustration'Scan Credit:' [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/151971514632/special-illustrations-from-danganronpa-another @manlyronpa on Tumblr] (Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 2 Illustration) (Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 2) |-| Stage= =''Danganronpa THE STAGE 2014= ''Danganronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei THE STAGE was a live action stage play adaptation of the first Danganronpa game Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Danganronpa THE STAGE 2014 - Makoto Naegi's family in his motive video.png|Komaru and her parents in her brother's motive video |-| Promo= =Promotional Artwork= Website Profiles Promo Profiles - Danganronpa Another Episode (Japanese) - Komaru Naegi.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/zetsubou:' [http://www.danganronpa.com/zetsubou/ Japanese Danganronpa Another Episode Website] Promo Profiles - Danganronpa Another Episode (English) - Komaru Naegi.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' English Website Profile'Danganronpa.us:' [http://danganronpa.us/another-episode/ English Danganronpa Another Episode Website] Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 3 Future Arc (Japanese) - Komaru Naegi.png|''Danganronpa 3 (Future Arc)'' Japanese Website Profile'NBCUNI.co.jp:' [http://www.nbcuni.co.jp/anime/danganronpa3/ Japanese Danganronpa 3 (Future Arc) Website] Wallpapers Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1A 960 x 854.jpg|AndroidMonokuma Factory Danganronpa Another Episode promotional website (960 x 854) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1A 720 x 1280.jpg|Android (720 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1A 1440 x 1280.jpg|Android (1440 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1A 640 x 960.jpg|iPhone (640 x 960) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1A 640 x 1136.jpg|iPhone (640 x 1136) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1B 960 x 854.jpg|Android (960 x 854) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1B 720 x 1280.jpg|Android (720 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1B 1440 x 1280.jpg|Android (1440 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1B 640 x 960.jpg|iPhone (640 x 960) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1B 640 x 1136.jpg|iPhone (640 x 1136) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1C 960 x 854.jpg|Android (960 x 854) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1C 720 x 1280.jpg|Android (720 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1C 1440 x 1280.jpg|Android (1440 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1C 640 x 960.jpg|iPhone (640 x 960) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1C 640 x 1136.jpg|iPhone (640 x 1136) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 2A Komaru Naegi 960 x 854.jpg|Android (960 x 854) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 2A Komaru Naegi 720 x 1280.jpg|Android (720 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 2A Komaru Naegi 1440 x 1280.jpg|Android (1440 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 2A Komaru Naegi 640 x 960.jpg|iPhone (640 x 960) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 2A Komaru Naegi 640 x 1136.jpg|iPhone (640 x 1136) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 2B Komaru Naegi 960 x 854.jpg|Android (960 x 854) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 2B Komaru Naegi 720 x 1280.jpg|Android (720 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 2B Komaru Naegi 1440 x 1280.jpg|Android (1440 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 2B Komaru Naegi 640 x 960.jpg|iPhone (640 x 960) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 2B Komaru Naegi 640 x 1136.jpg|iPhone (640 x 1136) Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa Another Episode Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|PCWeb MonoMono Machine Danganronpa V3 promotional website Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa Another Episode Cast Android wallpaper.jpg|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa Another Episode Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|Android Avatars Monokuma Factory Twitter Icons Komaru 1.jpg|Twitter Icon (JP) Monokuma Factory Twitter Icons Komaru 2.jpg|Twitter Icon (JP) Digital MonoMono Machine Komaru Naegi SNS icon.png|Pixel AvatarWeb MonoMono Machine Danganronpa V3 promotional website (JP) Merchandise D4-Series-Rubberstraps-Komaru-Naegi.gif|Strap (D4 Series) Danganronpa AE - Clearfile Set (First) - Nikoniko Super Conference 2015.jpg|Clearfile'Inside-Games:' スパイク・チュンソフトが「ニコ超2015」に出展、『ダンガンロンパ』『風来のシレン』グッズを販売 (Japanese) (Nikoniko Super Conference 2015) Danganronpa AE - Clearfile Set (Third) - Nikoniko Super Conference 2015.jpg|Clearfile (Nikoniko Super Conference 2015) Danganronpa Another Episode Cast Clearfile from Limited Base 3.jpg|Clearfile (Limited Base) Danganronpa Another Episode Cast Clearfile from Limited Base 1.jpg|Clearfile (Limited Base) Danganronpa Another Episode Cast Clearfile from Limited Base 2.jpg|Clearfile (Limited Base) Pre-Order Incentives Another Episode Preorder Bonus Art Card from books imagine.png|Art Card (books-imagine) Another Episode Preorder Bonus Bromide Card from rakuten.png|Bromide (rakuten) Another Episode Preorder Bonus Clear File from GEO.png|Clearfile (GEO) Another Episode Preorder Bonus from Loppi.png|Unknown Illustration (HMV) Another Episode Preorder Bonus Mousepad from furu1.png|Mousepad (furu1) Another Episode Preorder Bonus Postcard from NeoWing.png|Postcard (NeoWing) Another Episode Preorder Bonus Quocard from theta.png|Quocard (Theta) Other Promotional Collaborations Danganronpa Namjatown Event 2014 - Poster.jpg|Namjatown Event 2014 Poster Danganronpa Pachinko Machine Art - Mukuro Sayaka Komaru Toko in maid outfits.jpg|''Danganronpa: The Animation Pachinko Machine Art''PachinkoVillage: パチスロ ダンガンロンパ |-| Scans= =Scans & Other Scans= Calendars Danganronpa 3 Future Arc 2017 Calendar - September and October Page.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Future Arc 2017 calendar Box Art Danganronpa Another Episode Box Art - Vita - Japan.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' Japanese cover Progressive.jpg|''Progressive -Zan Shin-'' cover Danganronpa 3 Lerche Future Arc Volume 5 Cover (Standard).jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' Future Arc Japanese DVD Volume 5 (Standard) Art Book Material Danganronpa Another Episode Art Book (Front Cover).png|Front cover of Danganronpa Another Episode Official Setting Materials Collection Danganronpa Another Episode Official Setting Materials Collection (Danganronpa Another Episode art book)Scan Source: [https://reiutranslations.wordpress.com/2015/01/22/danganronpa-another-episode-material-book-scans/ @reiutranslations on Wordpress] (Danganronpa Another Episode art book scans) Magazine Scans Famitsu 1295 October 10th, 2013 - Cover.jpg|Cover'Scan Credit:' [https://www.retromags.com/gallery/image/7704-famitsu-1295-october-10-2013/l retromags.com] (Famitsu Scan: October 10th, 2013) Famitsu (October 10th, 2013) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload - Famitsu 1295 October 10th, 2013 - Reversible Cover (1).jpg|Reversible Cover Bonus'Famitsu:' 週刊ファミ通10月10日（木）発売号は『ダンガンロンパ1・2 Reload』の着せ替えジャケット付き！ (Japanese) Famitsu (October 10th, 2013) Famitsu 1347 October 9th, 2014 - Cover.jpg|Cover Famitsu (October 9th, 2014) References ru:Галерея:Комару Наэги pl:Galeria:Komaru Naegi